Anastasia Malfoy
by Trisha85
Summary: Anastasia found out that she was not even a potter, that all her life was a lie
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**Fem-Harry(Anastasia Malfoy)/Theo Nott**

**Warning: Dark Golden trio**

**Bashing: Albus Dumbledore and Molly weasley**

**Good:Severus Snape,Draco,Lucius,and Narcissia Malfoy and good Tom Riddle and Dark Side**

**Slytherin-Fem-Harry**

**Chapter 1**

One day Anastasia was doing her chores when there was a knock at the door and she heard her aunt went to answer it and she said"Hello may I help you-YOU What are you doing here.""Why hello there Tunia how have you been,don't answer that,is rose home my friends and I would like to speak with her."Petunia then pursed her lips together and said"Just get in here before the neighbors see you."When they all got inside Petunia then turned toward the back and shouted"Girl someone wants to talk to you get in here now."So Anastasia went into the living room shyly and saw her potions teacher and two other people that has yet to meet,when Severus stood up and said"Hello, Anastasia do you know why we are here today?"Anastasia shock her head no then he sighed and said"Come and sit please and we'll show you way ok?"

So ana went and did as told,once seated Her head of house then said"Miss potter if you would cut your thumb and put in three drops of blood onto the parchment please?"So Ana did as she was told once the three drops fell onto the paper she what she saw was:

_ ** Anastasia Andromeda Malfoy **_

_ Mother: Narcissia Malfoy nee Black_

_Adopted Mother_ :_Lillian violet Potter nee Evans_

_ Father: Lucius Malfoy_

_ Adopted Father: James Feamont Potter_

_ Adopted Godparent:Sirius Black_

_ Godparent: Tom Riddle_

_ **Blocks**_

_Metamorphamagus: 60% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore(70% broken by self)_

_Magic 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore (60% broken by self)_

_Natural Animamagus blocked by Albus Dumbledore(70% broken by self)_

_ **Potions**_

_Loyalty Potions administered by Albus Dumbledore(Broken 50% by self)_

_Clumsy Potion administered by Albus Dumbledore(Broken 70% by self)_

_Love Potion clued to Ronald Weasley( Broken fully by self)_

When she was done reading it all she sat looking shocked, after a bit she looked up with hope in her eyes and said"Are y,you t, two m,my real parents?"Then Lady Malfoy said with tears in her eyes"Yes,yes we are we've been looking for you since you've been taken from us."Then Anastasia looked at them with tears in her eyes knowing that she'll be leaving this house and she went into her mothers arms,when all of a sudden she heard a yell saying"Girl!,why didn't you finish your chores."Anastasia then started to shake in her newly found mothers arms and whimpered.

That's when Vernon came into the living room and froze and said"Who the ruddy hell are you are you freaks like the girl, if you are then get out and take her with you."With that the Malfoy's, Severus snape and Anastasia all left the house after she grabbed her belongings and after they got Anastasia to hold onto Severus and then there was a loud crack stating that they left and they then appeared at the Malfoy mansion the four then walked in to mansion when Lord Malfoy the said"Dobby!"Then a weird little creature appeared and said"Master called for Dobby?"

Then Lord Malfoy said"Yes,Dobby can you take miss potter's things to a room in the family wing please and that will be her room as well for she will be staying here.""Dobby will be doing as asked master."Then Dobby took Anastasia's trunk and owl cage and took them to a room in the family wing,once he was gone Anastasia then asked"What was that?""That my dear was a house-elf his name was Dobby,Lucius we'll have to give Anastasia a house-elf of her own."Then Lucius smiled and thought then he said"Yes,dear your right and I know just the one LIBBY."

Once again one of those strange creatures showed up and said"Yes,Master?"Then Lucius said"Libby you will be our daughters personal house-elf understand?""Yes,master Libby understands,Libby will protect her mistress."Then Anastasia said"Hi,my name is Anastasia but you can call me ana though."She said with a small smile then Libby said"Oh what a kind mistress I have to Libby call her Ana oh Libby is so happy."Then she went to Anastasia's room to clean it up for her,then Anastasia asked"Where is Draco I would have thought he be here to see me.""Well dear,Draco's out at his friends house right now but he'll be home in a few hours or so,why don't you summon your elf and go and get settled in huh have a nice hot bath huh.""Libby."Then Libby appeared and said"Mistress called for Libby?"

Then Anastasia said"Yes Libby can you show me to my room please?""Of course mistress Libby will show you to your room."Narcissia said with a smile, once Anastasia was gone the three adults then went to the siting room once there the couple sat down on the love seat and Severus sat down on the chair,just as they sat down Draco came in from the receiving room and he saw his parents and godfather in the sitting room and went and sat down on the couch and asked"So how did Anastasia take being told who her real family are?"His mother smiled at him and said"She taken it pretty well actually,and your father gave Libby to her as a personal house elf."

Then Draco said"Oh,may I ask which room is her's so that I can go and say hi.""It's right across from your room dear why don't you go and say hi and then get ready for dinner which I'm sure will be ready soon and you can show Anastasia as well.""Of course mother."Then Draco went to find his sister and as he was walking he started to think_:_ _What if she doesn't like me or like living here at all,what am I thinking here of course she'll like living here the mansion is great maybe after dinner I'll show her the quiditch pitch._

Then Draco asked"Hey Anastasia would you like to go out to the quiditch pitch and practice some?""Sure Draco I would love that."Draco then grinned and said"Well then let's go."They then left to go down to the pitch to fly around for a while, once they were done flying Anastasia then said"That was fun thanks for that Draco haven't had fun all summer or any summer before this so thank you.""Your welcome after all what are brothers for anyway right."Anastasia smiled then said"Let's go in I'm sure that supper is ready by now.""Yea your right let's go."

Once they were in the dinning room Draco and Anastasia then sat down when their supper appeared on the table when Lucius then said"So Anastasia your mother and I were talking about sending you and your brother to Beauxbatons what do you think,you two won't be around Dumbledore or any of his supporters?"Anastasia and Draco then shared a look between them and then looked back to their parents when Anastasia then said"I for one would love to go to Beaubaxtons father though I don't know about Draco."

Then Draco said"I would go anywhere Anastasia goes."Lucius then looked proudly at his son and daughter and said"Excellent,I shall send a letter to the headmistress tonight after dinner."After that the family then started to eat their supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Anastasia then woke up had a shower and got dressed for the day and then headed out to find the family dinning room once she got there Anastasia then noticed that her parents where already sitting down at the table so Anastasia then decided to join her parents and she said"Good morning mother,father."

Her mother then looked up and smiled then said"Good morning my little star and how did you sleep last night?""I slept great."As Anastasia said that Draco finally made his way into the room and sat down beside Anastasia and she said"Morning Dray.""Morning little star,mother,father."Then their mother then said"Morning Dragon have a good sleep?""Yes I did mother."

Anastasia then asked"Mother why do you call me "little star" and Draco "dragon"."Narcissia then smile and said"I call you those names dear so that you know your loved and wanted and also as endearment as well and your middle name is from a star but also my sister Andromeda and for Draco his name means Dragon hence his nickname."

Then Anastasia hummed at that,after that the family then started to eat their breakfast while eating Lucius then said"So I've sent the letters out and we should get an answer soon."Then Anastasia said"Really,it would be nice to go to a school and not have anything happen."Draco nodded his head and asked"Father do you mind if I told my friends where I'm going to school?"Lucius then said"Of course you can dragon."

After breakfast Draco went up to his room to write to his friends about what has happened so far this summer,meanwhile Anastasia decided to go to the library to read,once there she picked a book and sat in one of the comfy chairs and started to read her book about half way through Draco came in and saw his sister reading he went up to her and asked"So what are you reading.?""Oh Draco didn't hear you come in,I'm reading "the shinning"."

Then Draco said"Is it any good?""Yes so far it is, it's kinda scary too the book is written by Stephen King so you he's muggle and he's written some good books though scary he does horror books."I see,I now know what to get you for your birthday and Christmas this year."He said with a smile, Anastasia then said"Hey Dray?""Yeah little star?""Is Theo Nott seeing anyone?"Draco frowned at that and said"Not that I know of,may I ask why?""Would you believe that since first year I had a bit of a crush on him and since then it has grown to love, I haven't told him for two reasons and they are one: we're in different houses and the second reason I'm afraid he'll reject me."

Then Draco thought for a second and said"If I tell you a secret you won't tell anyone?""I promise Dray.""Well Theo's told me that he had a crush on you as well and he thought that you would have him,hey would you mind if I write to Theo to see if he could come over and you could maybe you guys could confess?""Sure Dray I would love that."Draco then smiled and said"Great I'll go and ask father if Theo could come over."After that Draco got up and went to find their father.

_-_-Line -

After that Anastasia then makes er page and she went to find her mother, she found he out in the garden,Ana then sat beside her mother and said"Hello mother,your flower garden looks beautiful.""It does indeed,so my little star what brings you out here?""Well,Draco is asking father if Theo can come over for the day,I told him that I was in love with Theo,just kinda scared to tell him that I do,afraid of rejection.""Oh sweaty, I'm sure he won't reject you,and if he does then he is not worth your love then."

Anastasia then smiled at her mother glad that she had cheered her up just a bit then she asked"So what is your favorite flower?"Her mother thought then said"Hmmm I believe that my favorite flower would be roses what are your favorite flower little star?""Hmmmm,it would have to be white roses and tulips."Then Narcissia stood up and said"Well,dear let's go and see if your crush is hear now huh?"She said with a teasing smile to her daughter who stood up with her and they went inside.

Once they were inside the girls went to the living room and they saw Draco and Theo playing wizard chess and in the chair was Lucius reading the newspaper,Narcissia then smiled and coughed slightly to get the boy's attention once she had it she then said"Theo if you don't mind Anastasia would like to talk to you in private?"

Then Theo looked up and turned to Anastasia who was blushing beside her mother,Theo then stood up and went in front of Anastasia and said"Would you like to come with me Lady Anastasia?"She blushed just a bit more and said"S,s,sure I would l, love to T,Theo."And with that the two then left the room and went just down the hallway to another room to talk.

The then opened the door for Anastasia who then went inside the room,once they were both in they sat down in the chairs at a small table when Anastasia then said"Umm,T,Theo there is something I would like to confess to you?"Theo then smiled and said"And what would that be ?"Anastasia blushed a bit more at that and said"Ummm,w,well since first year I had a crush on you and since then it has only grown to love."She steeled herself in case of rejection only it never came when Theo said"I have been waiting for you to tell me that you have love me,for I feel the same way Anastasia."

Anastasia then looked up at him shocked then she smiled brightly at him,then Theo stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on her lips at first then she responded to him he decided to deepen the kiss by tracing his tongue along her bottom lip which caused her to gasp and he then placed his tongue inside her mouth deepening the kiss more,he licked all over the inside of her mouth then he started to suck on her tongue making her moan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a minute or so of kissing the pair then left the room much happier and they were holding hands as well,when they returned to the living room Narcissia then turned to Draco and said"Well,Dragon you owe me 50 Gallons."Then Theo went over to Lucius and said"Mr. Malfoy I would like to ask if I could court your daughter and in the future ask for her hand in marriage?"

Then Lucius sat up a bit folded his fingers and rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his fingers and said"Well,do you actually love my daughter for you know that if you hurt her that you'll have me and Draco to deal with right and of course Severus as well who are quite protective of her."With that Theo paled but continued and said"Yes I do love her,have since first year and I would never hurt her I would rather hurt myself then to hurt her."

Then Lucius smiled and said"Very well you have my blessing to court Anastasia I will also write up a marriage contract for you as well.""Thank you mr. Malfoy and I promise to make sure Anastasia happy and loved."With that Theo went over to Anastasia and he brought her over to the couch and cuddled Lucius said"Well,Theo shell we head to my study so that we can draw up the papers for your courting of my daughter and future marriage as well?"

With that both Lucius and Theo left the room and headed to Lucius's study to set it all up once done the family then decided that they will go to diagon alley to Draco's,Theo's and Anastasia's school supply.

_Line Break_

When the family arrived at Diagon alley they went to Madam Milkins for robs once there they where greeted by Madam Milkin "Why good morning,are you lot here for robs for school?""We are indeed madam but for Beauxbaton's academy though just for our son and daughter though."said lord Malfoy then Madam Milkins said"Ah so just the one for Hogwarts then?""Yes just Theo Nott here."

Then Madam Milkins asked Anastasia"Up on the stool please dear."Then Anastasia stood up on the stool as asked when the door opened and there stood miss weasley and her children when Ronald said"Hey Ana what are you doing here with them huh?"Anastasia then said"If you must know Ronald I just recently found out that Lord and Lady Malfoy are my real parents I was apparently taken from them when my brother and I was born."

Then Ron said"Hey Ana why are you getting the blue uniform for your not going to beauxbaton's."Then Anastasia then said"Actually Ronald I am,my father just placed my and Draco's name there just a few days ago,so now we're going there and away from backstabbing friends like you and Granger,Oh thought I wouldn't of found out did you well I did consider yourself no longer my friends."

Then Granger said"Well who in there right minds will want to be friends with a _freak_ anyways."And with that the weasley's and Grange then walked out to finish off the rest of their shopping,Anastasia then got down of the stool and her mother wrapped her arms around her and said"Don't listen to what they say dear after all they a just jealous of you dear for you are loved very much."

Then Anastasia smiled and said"Thanks mom I think I needed to hear that I'm ok now,can we finish shopping now please?""Of course dear."Once the boys where done getting their robs they then went to get their books for classes then their potion ingredients,once the family then left the alley and went home.

_Line Break_

On September the first Draco and Anastasia where waiting for the flying carriage to take them to their new school Anastasia was the first to notice the carriage and said"Mother,father the carriage is here."Then Narcissia and Lucius came and gave their children


End file.
